Neighbors
by VioletQueenMarie
Summary: Two next-door neighbors, Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov, take their forbidden romance to new heights on a spring night then claim each other and connect in a way they never have before on a summer afternoon.


_Warning: This content is mature and has graphic depictions of sex. Reader discretion is advised._

* * *

Rose Hathaway ran to her bedroom and turned on the lights, shutting and locking the door before running over to the window. Her heart went wild inside her chest, and shallow breaths flew out of her as she opened the curtains and slid aside the barrier between her and the twenty-four-year-old man she neighbored.

Dimitri Belikov had arrived from Russia, about seven months ago. He'd left his family behind in pursuit of the American dream, set on raising his economic and financial situation to provide for them and himself—fix the damage his abusive father had done. He'd no friends or other relatives in the States, alone and overwhelmed in a foreign land that offered more than he could imagine.

They'd spent time with each other, since the day she'd brought him homemade chocolate chip cookies and a hand-crafted card welcoming him to the neighborhood. Rose would leave her house in the middle of the night or pretend to hang out with her best friend, Lissa Dragomir. Dimitri would whisk her away to places safe enough for them to be together: the woods to camp out; the parks to have picnics; the beach to take walks and stargaze; empty parking lots to kiss until they couldn't breathe, as country and '80s music played in the background.

But the safest places of all would be their bedrooms. They were havens no one could intrude upon, oases where they admired each other through their windows while doing the simplest of tasks. Rose doing her homework, or Dimitri reading a Western novel was never boring and creepy to watch. Not when their love and desire grew each, passing day. Staying awake hours after dark texting or talking over the phone even relieved the aching distance, if they couldn't see each other for some time.

Now that Rose was eighteen and finished with high school, sneaking around was something they didn't have to embrace. Though, they'd probably keep up the rendezvous because it'd added a thrill to their romance. Anyway, their relationship was free to the world. Going to the next level wasn't wrong anymore.

The lights flickered on in Dimitri's bedroom, and he opened the window. A smile spread across his godlike face, dark eyes twinkling as he gazed at Rose. She returned the gesture, biting her lip and twirling a strand of her hair as his text message from earlier popped into her mind.

 **Come straight to the window, when you get back from the movies. We're turning things up a notch, tonight.**

Sex had never been a part of her teenage experience. She'd dated a few guys here and there, but it hadn't been anything serious. The furthest Rose had gone with anyone was kissing and petting. It'd been easy and secure not baring her heart or body. Yet getting attached to Dimitri had been scary—beautifully scary—and she wanted more. _Needed_ more.

He was as vital as the air she breathed.

Her lip still pinched between her teeth, Rose slowly unbuttoned her flannel shirt. Dimitri's eyes darkened, lust and hunger driving him closer to the window frame. If he had wings, he'd fly into her room and make sweet, passionate love to her until dawn. But he liked the torture of spectating her, of not being able to touch her. Her pleasuring herself was just as good as him doing it.

The shirt came off inch by inch, and when it fell to the floor, Rose turned away and did the same with her bra. As soon as the straps slid off, she covered her breasts and faced Dimitri. Being exposed like this was new territory, awkward and frightening; she didn't know if he'd enjoy seeing her half-naked. The reassurance in his gaze and bulge in his jeans, however, told her he very much would.

She took a deep breath and dropped her hands, blushing slightly. He licked his lips, eyes landing on her round, plump breasts. It was a shame he couldn't take them into his mouth. Their dark pink nipples were begging for attention, small and hard from the chilling wind that blew in the night. Rose shivered and gasped at the sensation, and Dimitri ran his finger over his tongue then pointed to her chest. She hesitated for a few seconds before nodding and wetting her fingertips.

A soft moan escaped her, when she caressed her right nipple and breast. Masturbating had always seemed strange and disgusting and pathetic to her, but now Rose realized what she'd been missing. It felt so erotic and liberating to self-pleasure, to have that control over her body while imagining herself in the hands of another—especially in front of Dimitri. She held his smoldering stare and gave the left side the same treatment, heat and moisture pooling between her legs as she pictured him licking, groping, biting, and sucking both breasts.

He discarded his t-shirt, revealing his smooth, muscled chest and tight abs. Rose widened her eyes, her heart skipping as she absorbed his well-built frame. It was the most she'd seen of a man, and she appreciated every detail the light showed, wondering if the strength and power of his upper body ran all the way down to his straining member.

Dimitri unzipped his pants, shoving his large hand into his boxers to stroke himself. He envisioned her on her knees with her glossed, cupid-bow lips wrapped around him and his other hand fisted in her luscious, dark hair as he thrusted to the rhythm of her sucking mouth. Groans erupted from his throat, and he closed his eyes, lost in paradise as her doe-like gaze peering up at him burned into his fantasy.

The sight of him at his own mercy amplified the inferno torching her blood. Rose pulled down her jeans and moved her fingers into her panties, whimpering as she massaged her swollen clit—another uncharted territory. She shut her own eyes, visualizing Dimitri's rough and warm digits rubbing her. His skilled tongue dipping in between her folds, probing at her slick opening and drawing wet patterns all over her heated flesh.

She kept quiet while she shuddered in bliss, not wanting to wake her sleeping parents. Yet his groans grew louder, urging her to join him even though she couldn't. It rattled her from head to toe, and the possibility of her parents or other neighbors seeing them thrilled her. The pressure in her lower abdomen built up and up, her breaths and movements quickening as she got comfortable and neared her orgasm.

Rose shattered with pleasure at the thought of Dimitri burying his cock inside her and pounding into her, her heart hammering as she rode out the feeling of her walls clenching over and over again. She opened her eyes a few moments later, catching the feverish jerks of his hand a little while longer, until he tossed his head back and cursed in Russian.

Their gazes met again, and she timidly brought her fingers to her mouth, surprised at how her musky essence tasted and smelled so delicious. Dimitri mimicked her, carnal passion and love flowing between them as they licked themselves clean. It was the sexiest, most intimate thing they'd ever done together, and they knew the time when they'd take it up a higher notch and go all the way would be a wild adventure.

He blew a kiss and waved when they finished, stepping back to close the window. He winked before shutting the curtains, and Rose stood there an extra minute to let the cold air put out the fire in her veins. She took off her jeans and picked up her shirt afterwards, tossing them in the hamper. Once she slid on a nightgown, she went to go brush her teeth and hair. When she re-entered her room, her phone chirped.

It was a new text message from Dimitri.

 **Goodnight, Roza, and sleep tight. The fun has only begun. I've lots of other things to teach you. Love you!**

A smirk pulled at her lips, and she sent a quick response then killed the lights and hopped into bed. Nervous excitement coursed through her, inducing shivers prolonged by her soaked underwear as her heart sped up. Rose fell into a deep slumber, and dirty dreams about how he'd claim her and make her his unfolded in her head.

She couldn't wait for the lessons to begin.

* * *

Lessons started an early summer afternoon. Rose put on her school uniform, which consisted of a knee-length skirt and fitted blouse with a blazer and tie. Had she still been going to St. George's Academy, she would've added modest touches like flats and pantyhose and a sweater vest. But instead, she wore high heels and no stockings, keeping the top buttons undone and hiking up the skirt until it barely concealed her ass.

Rose went over to her vanity and applied makeup to her face, creating a natural yet sultry look. She coated her lips in the strawberry flavored gloss Dimitri bought her all the time, then styled her hair the way he liked—wavy and down. After that, she completed the outfit with a gold and diamond necklace. It resembled a rose flower, and while she _hated_ rose-themed items, she loved this one because it drove her Russian god crazy.

Satisfied with her appearance, Rose headed to Dimitri's house. She didn't need to worry about running into anyone; her parents had already left for Turkey. When she'd told them she was missing out, they hadn't been happy since it was supposed to be a family trip. Yet they'd allowed her to stay because she'd insisted she didn't feel well enough to travel, and they'd invested too much money in their vacation to cancel.

He opened the door, before she could knock, and widened his eyes at her attire. Dimitri hadn't expected Rose to interpret his text message literally and show up in her school uniform, but he wasn't going to complain. Paired with that gorgeous necklace, it made his blood pump faster than a marathon. She looked so pure and innocent, like she was craving guidance and eager to learn something new. It drew out his own desire to instruct and help her discover herself and fulfill her potential as his sex goddess.

"Hey, beautiful," he said with a lascivious grin. "You're right on time." His eyes darkened to the deepest brown. "If you were late, I would've had to punish you."

Rose swallowed hard, her heart racing. "Is that so?" Dimitri nodded. A throb surfaced between her legs. "How were you going to punish me?"

"Come inside, and I'll show you."

Stifling a moan, she walked past him and entered the house before he closed the door behind them. It was a little smaller than hers, having a simple yet modern style. Everything in the living room was neatly arranged, and she guessed the other rooms were just as organized. She moved further inside, observing the family photos and wall art and matching furniture. The flat screen TV, packed bookcase, and colorful plants.

"This is really nice."

"Thank you." He came to stand beside her, the intoxicating scent of his aftershave weakening her knees. "Do you just want to relax, for now? Or do you want to start lesson number one?" His voice was as soft as silk.

Dimitri wrapped a lock of Rose's hair around his finger and dropped his gaze to her cleavage, which faintly glistened with sweat and lurched with every breath. He knew exactly what she wanted, but he would let her decide. Pressuring his student—that felt so good to say—would sabotage her learning experience, and she deserved the best of everything he had to offer. He still hoped she wouldn't hold off on what he had in store, though. His growing erection was becoming hard to ignore.

She bit her lip, stepping closer to him and peering up through her long lashes. "I want to start lesson number one." Fighting her body's wishes was impossible. Not surrendering to the agonizing need to be touched would've been foolish. It was more of a win than a loss.

"Excellent." He clasped their hands, the warmth and roughness of his jolting her to life. "Is there anywhere you want to have the lesson? The bedroom? Bathroom? Kitchen? Here?"

Rose shivered. She liked the idea of her and Dimitri having sex in nontraditional places. It was daring and fun. Being bended over a couch, pressed up against a shower wall, or stretched out on a counter was something she'd imagined on more than one occasion. Yet that seemed advanced. She was an amateur; a traditional setting would be her best bet. It'd help her get her bearings.

"The bedroom."

He tightened his grip on her hand, excited. She'd picked the most standard location to consummate their relationship. That meant he'd truly be able to teach her all he knew. She had nothing to go off of, nothing to make giving her whole body to him second nature. He could mold her, enlighten her. Remove her petals until only her sweet, vulnerable center remained.

"Great choice."

Without another word, Dimitri led Rose out of the living room and up the stairs. He almost broke into a run, but he stayed calm. She wouldn't be comfortable, if he lost control too early. Once she was ready to jump over the edge, he'd jump too. The pressure couldn't be sudden. It had to creep up on her, intense and maddening. Only then would she yield completely.

The bedroom was tidy, like she'd predicted. Dirty laundry didn't litter the floor. The bed was made. The desk and nightstand had no clutter. The books were color coded on the shelf, probably in alphabetical order as well. It put her own to shame, and she was no slob.

This wasn't a boy's space. This was a man's, and he was all hers.

Rose sat down on the bed, crossing her legs. Her skirt inched up, and Dimitri hardened even more at the curves of her ass being displayed. "What's lesson number one, Mr. Belikov?" Oh, the formality and authority. It was a wonderful reminder of how she was relying on his directions and his alone.

He shut the door and stalked toward her. She squirmed, the ache between her thighs igniting as he burned her with an amorous gaze. She licked her lips, gulping. When he stopped in front of her, he kneeled and put on that sexy smile, leaning forward until his mouth was right by her ear. His breath tickled, as he whispered, "Don't hesitate."

As soon as he pulled back, he captured her with a kiss and had her stand up with him. Rose paused, surprised by his boldness, then quickly moved her lips against his. He tasted sweet and salty. She guessed he'd had a late breakfast, recognizing the strong flavor of sugared coffee and bacon. It was delicious.

Her arms encircled Dimitri's neck, while his snaked around her waist. His tongue traced her bottom lip, and she immediately allowed him entrance, their faces pressing together. They were so hungry for each other. Their kisses had usually been slow and romantic. But now, there was a speed and fervor, a need to devour. She could just feel the bruises forming.

Rose let out a moan, lowering her arms to caress his torso. She outlined the familiar ridges and curves of his front and back through his shirt, smirking at his hum of pleasure. It appeared that her first lesson was going well. He'd always loved it when she'd stroked him like he was a work of art—a godly masterpiece. And she'd always loved every, single detail.

Dimitri broke the kiss and continued his assault on her jaw and neck, sucking and nipping at her soft skin. Her nails dug into his shirt, and she moaned again before slipping her hands underneath the material. He was scorching, and she drew feather-light patterns over his abs and chest, making him shudder. His mind was unraveling each second.

Wanting to return the favor, he pushed off her blazer and undid her tie and necklace, unbuttoning her shirt instead of ripping it in half (unfortunately). Once it was loose, he slid off the fabric then removed her bra, pressing his lips to her collarbone after it landed on the floor. She fisted her hands in his hair, holding him there as he placed open-mouthed kisses before venturing to her breasts.

He bit the skin above her pounding heart, evoking a strangled cry. Dimitri palmed the right side as he sucked on the left, squeezing and tugging just enough to make her go insane. When he pinched a nipple at the same time he flicked his tongue, an enormous wave of heat rushed to her core. She was getting so wet, and he hadn't even touched her where she needed him most yet. Her body was going up in flames.

Reaching for his shirt again, Rose gripped the hem and tugged it up, forcing him to halt his ministrations. She attacked his face and neck with licks and kisses, softly dragging her nails down and around his body. His shuddering amplified, and he released his first groan of the day. It sounded painful, desperate.

She could tell he wanted to get to the next lesson, especially since his erection was pressing into her lower abdomen through his jeans. She groped him, curious about how hard he was, and gasped when he bucked into her hand and groaned louder. He was _straining_.

"Okay," Rose said, stepping away from Dimitri and catching her breath. "What's lesson number two?"

Also breathless, he pulled her back to him, dipping his head and grazing her ear with his teeth. She quivered. "Find someone's weaknesses and use them against them."

His hand went under her skirt and stroked her pussy through her lacy panties. She whimpered—oh, this was definitely her weakness—remembering how she'd pictured this when they'd masturbated together a couple months ago. Except, he'd used his mouth in her fantasy. She bet it would feel ten times better if he had his face between her legs.

Although, he'd never seen her genitals before. What if he didn't like how they looked? Or smelled? What if everything tickled, and she burst into laughter? Or made strange noises? Kept closing her legs on him? Held his head too close, to the point where he struggled for air? That would be so embarrassing...

"Roza."

She blinked several times, realizing that she'd been frozen and silent for the past few moments. "Yeah?" she said, keeping her gaze averted.

Dimitri cupped her face, tilting her head back to get a better look at her. He ran the pad of his thumb across her cheek. "It's okay." Her eyes snapped to his, large and wide. "I know you're nervous, but it's okay. I love you, milaya." He kissed her softly. "We can do this. I'm here for you. Don't hesitate, right?"

She giggled and smiled, nodding. "Right. Don't hesitate." She returned his kiss. "Thanks, Comrade. I love you too."

He beamed and placed his hands on her ass, giving it a squeeze before lifting her. She squealed and hooked her legs around his waist, kissing him again as he walked them to the bed. He lowered her gently, hovering over her as their lips and hands moved at a slower pace. Limbs tangled together, her hair fanned out on the sheets while his hung like a curtain and brushed her skin.

They were out of Rose's league now, and he knew she was still scared and worried about exposing her entire body, despite his reassurance. This lesson was harder than the first, and he understood he had to take his time with her. She was truly his student, at this point, and he needed to be a great teacher—leave his mark on her.

Make her a shining star.

Dimitri tugged on her skirt inch by inch, offering her some time to back out if she wanted. Reveling in the smooth, tanned skin of her shapely legs. He watched her as he carried on, her face flushed and eyes dazed. She didn't say anything, her only movement being the rapid rise and fall of her chest.

When her underwear was the last thing left, he waited. She chewed on her lip and curled her toes, wringing her hands as the hot air held their silence. He couldn't help but smirk. She looked so cute, while she was nervous like this. The kind of nervous where she wanted to do something so bad but was afraid she wouldn't enjoy it. Or would enjoy it too much.

Finally, Rose gave the slightest nod. He kissed her stomach, trailing downwards after he ridded the lace around her hips. Her scent was strong already, and his cock twitched. A sharp gasp flew out of her, once he massaged the bunch of curls at the juncture of her thighs. The pressure sent a bolt of heat to her core. She grew wetter, moaning softly.

Pushing her legs apart, Dimitri nuzzled and kissed the inside of her thighs, getting closer and closer to her dripping center. She instinctively shut her legs, but she opened them when he repeated his comforting words from earlier. His tongue then shot out and grazed her clit, causing her to grip his hair and shudder and buck underneath him.

He held her in place, losing himself in her addicting taste as he licked in between her folds and sucked the pink pearl that was the source of all her screams. Meanwhile, she grinded on his face and writhed, choking out her approval as she arched as much as his weight allowed.

Sticking two fingers inside her, he pumped in and out at various speeds, curling them as he kept fondling her bundle of nerves. She was so slick and warm and tight, while she clenched around him and called out his name. He inferred this was what she'd feel like, when he actually thrusted into her. The thought made him harder once again, and his shaft was achingly trapped between the bed and his pants. He needed relief very soon.

No, fuck that. He needed it now.

Dimitri pulled his fingers away before she orgasmed, a popping sound filling the room. He left the bed, and Rose sat up and pouted, hyperventilating and a bright shade of pink.

"Why are you teasing me, Mr. Belikov?" she asked between breaths. "Am I being a bad girl?" What he'd just done to her had been utterly amazing. And boy, did she miss it. She'd never believed a mouth could work such magic on her pussy, that someone else's fingers could pleasure her body better than her own.

He was going to pay for not letting her come.

"You're not being bad, Roza." He gave her a lustful—and knowing—look, licking her essence off his fingers. "I just think it's time you do some practice for lesson number two, before we begin lesson number three."

Her heart cartwheeled. "Okay." She scooted forward, until she was directly in front of him. "What do you want me to do?" He pointed to his bulging erection, and she gaped. "Oh, wow! That...that won't be a problem. I, um, I can work with that."

Dimitri chuckled. "I'm sure you can, milaya."

Rose got on her knees and unzipped his jeans, slowly pulling them down his lean legs. Even with his boxers on, he still seemed large. She massaged him a few times, earning a mix of a groan and whimper. He swelled in her hand, which boggled her because he looked like he'd reached his growth limit some time ago.

 _Don't hesitate. Use his weaknesses against him. Don't hesitate. Use his weaknesses against him. Don't hesitate..._

She took the boxers out of the way, jerking back as his cock sprang forward and nearly hit her in the face. It was totally bigger than the average male's, standing tall and proud among a rough patch of dark hair. She'd always thought penises could pass off as freakish aliens. But his wasn't like that. It had a raw, powerful beauty.

Intent to please (and seek revenge), Rose grabbed the base of his thick shaft, moving upwards slowly and steadily. Her grip was soft. She figured this was a nice start. It helped her not get overwhelmed and tune into her actions. Dimitri should also like that, since he typically enjoyed it when she took her time appreciating the rest of his body. Him facing the ceiling with a hiss let her know she triumphed. He couldn't ever resist her teases.

If he hadn't been so turned on already, this would've been bearable. But because he was at his wit's end, it was sheer—and glorious—torture. He tried to wrap his hand around hers to get her to speed up, but she smacked it away and tightened her hold significantly, making him cry out in both pain and pleasure.

He was proud yet frustrated. She was mastering these lessons like a pro, living up to the lover he knew she could be. However, she wasn't giving him what he really needed right now: a good, hard release. Maybe he deserved it for what he'd done to her. It wouldn't be wrong to call that selfish. Yet he'd only kept her from having that blissful high because he wanted them to have it together, while he was inside of her.

Dimitri's hands wove into Rose's tresses, his tight grip matching hers. She reached the head, squeezing and rubbing the tip roughly and almost getting her hair yanked out. Deep growls escaped him, and he dared trying to get his way again. This time, though, her reprimand didn't come. She let him guide her to his throbbing cock. When her lips encircled him, she hummed at his taste and put her mouth to work.

Sucking him lightly, she loosened her grip and went back to pumping him softly, but much faster. He quaked and groaned, unable to handle the polarizing speed and pressure. He both loved and hated it. Every time he looked down, Rose moaned with him and smirked. She was such an angel—a devilish one, if you will. He could feel the heat rising. His heart thundering and blood rushing. See that euphoric edge getting closer and closer.

And then, everything stopped.

She stood up, licking her lips and putting her hands on her hips. "How am I doing so far, Mr. Belikov?" Mischief gleamed in her eyes.

He tried to frown, but the smile blossoming on his face was too strong to kill. "Very well." Dimitri wrapped his arms around her. "We should move on to lesson number three: my all-time favorite."

"What's that?" Rose wondered. He pulled her toward him, and she trembled as his erection poked her. Her fingers ran up and down his chest, which puckered under her touch.

"Finish them off. After you use someone's weaknesses against them, you finish them off."

His mouth crashed into hers, and she melted against him. They smothered each other with passion and love, their hands roaming freely and sounds of pleasure echoing off the walls. They walked backward, hoping their feet would lead them to the bed. She luckily bumped into it, sitting down and crawling up the mattress with him following in her wake.

She froze, once he laid on top of her. It was so wonderful having their bodies truly pressed together. There was nothing between them, just skin meeting skin. Fire kissing fire. It was like they were one and the same. He was her, and she was him. Their separate flaws molded into a shared perfection.

And in any moment, they'd become each other's beginning and ending. Bridge the beautiful chapters of their love story.

"Roza, are you okay?" Dimitri pulled away, concern storming inside him. He searched her eyes, looking for a sign that she was still there, yet she didn't respond. She seemed so far away. He knew she'd be anxious, but he hadn't thought she'd shut down like this. He needed her to return to him. "Milaya, do you hear me?" He caressed her face, as he shook her slightly. "Roza—"

"I hear you." Her voice was quiet but strong. She focused her gaze and gave a small smile. "And I'm okay. More than okay, actually." She leaned into his touch. "I'm fantastic."

He realized he'd misinterpreted her lack of movement. She hadn't been freaking out. She'd been relishing in the surreal fact that she was about to give her virginity to the man she loved. To connect with someone in a way she'd never had before. He should've known she wouldn't doubt her trust in him or have regrets. How could he lose faith in her?

"Hey." She squeezed his cradling hand. "Don't feel bad. You didn't know. It's fine."

Now, Dimitri was the one to smile. She'd always read him like a book, understood him better than he understood himself. Accepted him. "Okay." He laid on her again, nestling in between her thighs. Continuing to stroke her face, he asked, "Are you ready?"

Rose took a deep breath. She knew he wouldn't hurt her or do anything she didn't want, but this was still an enormous step to take. Still hard to quell the jitters. What if it wasn't as heavenly as she'd dreamed? What if there was pain? What if it all happened too fast? Or too slow?

"Remember, milaya. I'm here for you. I'll take care of you. We can do this. I love you."

Her worries suddenly seemed pointless. She didn't need to hesitate anymore. His words were enough. His love was enough. How this would turn out no longer mattered. Only he did. She hadn't realized that earlier, so caught up with the act itself despite him telling her those words over and over again. But he'd been right all along.

Sex didn't bond them. Their souls did.

"I'm ready." Looking deep into his brown eyes, she saw the certainty in her reflection. The certainty in him. She believed it. No more waiting. No more excuses. "Make love to me. You don't have to put on a condom." She brought their foreheads together. "I want to feel all of you, and I want you to feel all of me too."

Dimitri stared back, nodding. He had nothing to say; there was no reason to. Rose's surety and absolute confidence in him was all he needed. Grabbing his cock, he brushed up and down her sensitive area before positioning himself at her entrance. Keeping their gazes locked, he tenderly eased into her.

It didn't hurt, like she'd feared. She just felt stretched, grateful for all the foreplay they had done. The only pain that developed was when he had to break through her hymen. It was quick and precise, fading into a dull ache that transformed to ecstasy, once he was completely buried inside her.

They rocked as one, slow and sweet. He serenaded her with the softest grunts, and she harmonized with the breathiest moans. Hands wandered, tracing road maps as if committing their landscapes to memory. Hair tangled, sacrificing array for the good of the intimate journey. Tongues danced, celebrating their reunion as long-lost partners. Limbs intertwined, afraid to let go and have their owners forever disappear.

Rose and Dimitri edged closer and closer to that enrapturing cliff. The pressure pushed them, dawdling yet ruthless. It went up and up, weakening their resistance. Torching their veins and senses. Before they knew it, they were jumping off, screaming quietly. Falling and catching each other, breathless.

Spirit bound.

He rolled off her, embracing her tight and close. She snuggled into him, draping her leg over his. All the missing pieces of their hearts were finally found. Never had they felt so complete.

"You're beautiful," he said, pecking her lips. "So much, it hurts me sometimes."

She purred. "Is this one of those times?"

"Definitely." He arched a brow. "So... how'd you like the lessons?"

"They were excellent." She rolled him onto his back. "You're an outstanding teacher, Mr. Belikov." Rose grinded on him, earning a low growl. "But maybe we should review? I think I missed something."

He laughed. "No, you didn't. You learned everything perfectly." Dimitri flipped them over. "We're supposed to relax now, remember? I asked if you wanted to do that first, or the lessons, and you picked the lessons."

"You seriously remember that, after everything we just did?"

"Yes."

Rose nodded. "I'm impressed." He shook his head. She was about to make another comment, but her stomach grumbled. "Well, it looks like laying in bed is going to have to wait, Comrade," she said, slipping out of his arms. "All that fun has made me hungry."

"Oh, Roza." He sat up and admired her, as she put on his shirt. "What do you have a taste for?" He hoped she wouldn't give a sexual reply—he'd go insane, if she did—and thankfully, she didn't.

"Chocolate chip cookies."

"Made from scratch?"

She smiled, also recalling the day they first met. "Yeah, made from scratch."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

* * *

Oh my God, I didn't think I had all of this in me. So many emotions! Anyone else trying to regather themselves? I wanted to make this as wholesome as possible, especially since it was Rose's first time. Did you catch all the VA references I made? I couldn't resist!

Thank you so much for following, favoriting, and reviewing. You guys are the absolute best. I'm happy you enjoy my lemony take on Romitri.

P.S. **This was originally two chapters, but I've combined them into one. I've also decided to keep this a one-shot. I'll let you all imagine how their relationship came to be ;-)**

Until next time...


End file.
